House Morhall
Ascension of House Morhall House Morhall has a long and arduous past, being a minor house under the rule of house Gossguard, the High Lords of the Grove. House Morhall was their military might and depended on them to provide men for their wars. Haverik Gossguard, the last of the Gossguard abducted Taemon Morhall’s daughter while feasting at the Fist. When Taemon woke to find his daughter, Sophia a girl of 12, missing and the Gossguards fled back to Goss Grove. Taemon wasted no time in raising his army and gathering the lords who remained to inform them of his plan. Those who sided with him joined their banners to his and those who didn't promised not to rise against him. He marched to Goss Grove and began a siege that lasted 6 months, Haverik sent messages to everyone in his realm, and to the king, but received no reply. Seeing his position dire he threatened day after day to kill Sophia if the siege did not end, after three weeks his word became true, as he threw her off the walls with a noose around her neck. Taemon, enraged stormed the castle, killing all the male descendants of Haverik. Taking the women hostage, and eventually marrying them off to those who sought the power of his army. He tore the castle to the ground, taking everything of worth with him back to the Fist including the title of High Lord of the Grove, which has ever since been the title of House Morhall. The Grove The Grove is a high lordship meaning that there are several lesser houses under the rule of House Morhall, these are; House RedWick, a minor house in the south devoted to farming. Those who choose not to farm head up to the fist and enlist in the army. House Underhill, a minor house with a lavish castle, north of GossGrove they are cosiderd the greatest wine makers in the relm, exporting their waers far and wide. House Pettance, a minor house who work the hills to the west mining metals. House Alent, a minor house with a large decaying castle in the south, they mainly craft weapons and armour. House Trent, a minor house, who live on the shore and live from the sea, only returning to shore when their boats are full. In the year 1018 a group of people arrived in Goss Grove, thinking they were bandits Tarwik dispatched a group of men to adderess the situaiton. When they did not return, Tarwik raised his banners, and witht he aid of the Arbor and The Western Fold, marched on the Ruin. Under the cover of darkness they surrounded it and attacked. It was a massacre, these people were no bandits, just people on the run, they quickly surrenderd. Tarwik seeing that there had been a great mistake apologised, and offerd them refuge within the Kingdom and safty within Goss Grove, vowing to resotre and protect these people. And as such, Kedwin the leader of these men accepted these terms, and was raised as the Castellen of the now renamed village and ruin, Wayward Hall. Specilising in Lumber these men raised a lumber yard in the area. In the year 1019 House Culder were convinced by Tarwik Morhall to swear him fealty and become a part of the Grove. Current Family Ruler Tarwik Spouce Elenor Children (Eldest to youngest) Sophia - 19 Lyman - 17 Meria - 13 (Betrothed to the Arbor) Helina - 11 Wealth House Morhall has little in coin wealth. Preferring to invest it in the power of their armies, which they rent a portion of as a mercenary company, the size of which changes as and when people need them. They also invest in the farms which sustain them, and expanding the fortress that is the Fist. They also rely on the mines throughout the mountains to provide them with the raw materials for the armor and weapons. Rulership House Morhall rules over the high lordship of the Grove, with several lesser lords as their vassals under them. There are currently no external threats to the realm. But the current Lords question the rulership of Tarwik a weak but smart character, but has no power on the battlefield. Tarwik wishes for a peaceful and prosperous rule for his people. People and Law The heirs are decided by agnatic primogeniture. Elite are revered and look to protect and guide the people. Poor are given opportunity in the army or in the field. The brutish are looked to for leadership and are usually found in the army. The bookish are looked to only when everything else has failed, everyone is discouraged from getting involved with the pages, unless they are crippled, or a woman. Other relms House Morhall has strong ties to several other Lords within other realms due to the aid they have given them in the past with sending them mercenary companies. House Morhall (internal affairs of the realm)''